


Nuestros uniformes

by Matsuoka_Miyano



Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bokuto time skip, Day 1: Uniforms, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Just their jobs, Kuroo time Skip, Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Uniforms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuoka_Miyano/pseuds/Matsuoka_Miyano
Summary: Las gotas de lluvia caían  sobre la ciudad de Tokio,formando grandes charcos que  reflejaban las luces de las construcciones circundantes, creando imágenes en el suelo que se veían distorsionadas en el momento en que alguien pasaba sobre ellos con paso apresurado, en un intento de cubrirse de la lluvia. La gente corría de un lado a otro, tratando de abrigarse, fuera del alcance de la lluvia, y entre estas pobres almas que escapaban de la tormenta, se encontraba Kuroo Tetsuro.Kuroo completamente empapado, regresa al departamento donde vive con Bokuto, y al buscar entre la ropa de su closet se encuentra  con el viejo uniforme de Fukurodani de Bokuto, decidiendo usarlo mientras se relaja en esa tarde de lluvia  ¿Qué opinara Bokuto cuando lo vea?
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	Nuestros uniformes

**Author's Note:**

> Mi pequeña aportación para el Kuroo Week día 1: Uniformes  
> Que también es una pequeña aportación a esta hermosa pareja y que son mi OTP.  
> Espero que les guste.  
> Perdonen el titulo tan soso, fue sacado de último momento.

Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre la ciudad de Tokio,azotando con gran fuerza los edificios y árboles a su paso, formando grandes charcos que reflejaban las luces de las construcciones circundantes, creando imágenes en el suelo que se veían distorsionadas en el momento en que alguien pasaba sobre ellos con paso apresurado y salpicando por todos lados, en un intento de cubrirse de la lluvia.

La gente corría de un lado a otro, tratando de abrigarse en algún lugar, fuera del alcance de la lluvia, y entre estas pobres almas que escapaban de la tormenta, se encontraba Kuroo Tetsuro, quien intentaba refugiarse de las inclementes gotas con ayuda de su portafolio, aunque ya no le encontraba mucho sentido. Su cabello estaba completamente empapado, cayendo sobre su cara, cubriendo aún más su rostro, al mismo tiempo que varias gotas escurrían de su negra melena, recorriendo sus facciones hasta terminar en su camisa y el saco de su traje.Su camisa de manga larga blanca, ahora estaba traslúcida y pegada incómodamente a su cuerpo, siendo su saco negro lo único que ayudaba a cubrir su torso.

Sus pantalones estaban completamente mojados al igual que sus zapatos, pudiendo escuchar el chapoteo del agua con cada paso que daba.

Tetsuro chasqueo la lengua con molestia en el momento en el que al fin pudo refugiarse bajo un tejaban, mientras pasaba su mano derecha por su cabello en un intento por quitarlo de su vista. Por la mañana, el informe del clima había pronosticado un día soleado con posibilidad de nubes, no había mencionado nada de lluvia, y Kuroo completamente confiado, había salido sin algún paraguas. Siendo la causa del predicamento en el que se encontraba.

Aún faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar a su apartamento y la lluvia no parecía cesar ni un segundo. Dejándolo con dos opciones: Uno, esperar allí hasta que la lluvia pasara, quedándose atrapado en ese pequeño espacio, siendo blanco fácil para los coches que pasaban sobre los charcos, empapando todo a su paso, o dos, correr la distancia faltante y llegar a su cálido hogar.

La decisión fue obvia.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, volvió a colocar su portafolio sobre su cabeza y emprendió una carrera hasta su apartamento, suspirando con alivio en el momento en el que el edificio donde vivía se alzó frente a él, apresurando el paso.

Cruzó la puerta de su apartamento completamente rendido, sintiéndose hecho completamente una sopa . Sus pasos habían chapoteado por todo el pasillo exterior gracias a la cantidad de agua que había entrando en sus zapatos, dejando un rastro de agua que guiaba desde el elevador hasta su apartamento, y por si eso no fuera poco, en cualquier lugar donde se parara por más de 5 segundos, un charco empezaba a formarse debajo de él. Probando el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba

Dejó las llaves y su portafolio en la pequeña mesa en el recibidor, y se retiró los zapatos completamente empapados, llevándolos consigo para ponerlos a escurrir en un lugar apropiado. Posterior a esto se fue aflojando la corbata con su mano derecha mientras caminaba directamente hacia el baño, sin tomarse siquiera la molestia de ir a la recamara por ropa, no queriendo hacer más desastre al pasearse por la casa y empapar más cosas.

Una vez dentro del baño, arrojó su corbata y su saco en el bote de la ropa sucia, para luego abrir la llave del agua caliente,esperando que el vapor que salía del agua templara la temperatura del baño lo suficiente para disminuir el frío que desde hace rato venía ignorando, pero gracias a que ahora estaba en un lugar seco, empezaba a calarle hasta los huesos, haciendo que sus labios temblaran un poco.

En el momento que se retiró su camiseta empapada, la sensación de alivio al deshacerse de esa pegajosa pieza fue mayor a el frío que lo invadió, sintiéndose feliz de poder arrojarla al bote. Una vez que checo la temperatura con su mano derecha, quedando satisfecho con la sensación, se deshizo del resto de su ropa y se adentro en la ducha, disfrutando de como la calidez del agua empezaba a sustituir gradualmente lo gélido de su cuerpo por un calor revitalizante, la piel erizada de sus brazos se fue relajando, al mismo tiempo que sus músculos se destensaban en agradecimiento el agradable cambio de temperatura. Considero quedarse prolongadamente debajo del agua, disfrutando del relajante baño, dejando que este se llevara consigo todo rastro del día que había tenido. Tristemente no podía quedarse allí por más que quisiera, en algún punto debía salir de allí, aunque eso no impidió que Kuroo se quedara en la ducha hasta que su piel había adquirido un tenue color escarlata por el constante contacto con el agua caliente y sus dedos se habían arrugado por tanta humedad.

Después de varios minutos de debate interno, Kuroo salió del baño con una toalla enrollada alrededor de su cintura, sintiéndose como un hombre completamente nuevo. Sin duda alguna, un baño caliente es lo que necesitaba para recuperar su estado de ánimo. 

Caminó hacia la habitación que compartía con Bokuto, dirigiéndose al closet de ambos para buscar algo que ponerse, tomando su ropa interior junto con unos pantalones deportivos color negro, poniéndoselos de inmediato antes de que su cuerpo enfriara de nueva cuenta. Abrió uno de los cajones para buscar una playera, encontrándose con la antigua camiseta de capitán de Fukurodani que Bokuto solía usar en la preparatoria, haciendo que algunos recuerdos ocuparan su mente antes de tomarla entre sus manos y ponersela.

No cabía duda de que los años ya habían pasado, la camisa le quedaba algo corta, debido a que Kuroo siempre había sido un poco más alto que Bokuto y después de 6 años aún había crecido más, y comparado a las veces anteriores que la había usado a escondidas, Bokuto al ser más fornido que él causaba que la camisa le quedara un poco grande de lo ancho, aunque ahora le quedaba estrecha, pero no lo suficiente para incomodarlo, así que se la quedó. 

Salió de habitación luciendo perfectamente el antiguo uniforme de su novio mientras que con la toalla secaba su húmedo cabello , en un intento de evitar que su peinado se secara naturalmente y terminara con un estilo aún más desastroso de lo normal. Deambulo rumbo a la cocina con la intención de prepararse un café caliente para luego sentarse en el sillón de la sala,envolviendose en la cobija que ambos solían dejar alrededor, y que era útil cuando los dos solían acurrucarse frente al televisor y disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Tomó el control de la mesita de café y encendió el televisor, seleccionando cualquier canal de distracción, usándolo solo para tener ruidos de fondo, no concentrándose realmente en el contenido y disfrutando de su café.

La noche ya había caído y Kuroo se había quedado dormido mientras observaba la televisión, siendo despertado únicamente por el ruido de unas llaves tintineantes al otro lado de la puerta, la cual se abrió dejando notar a Bokuto tras un par segundos, quien venía con su uniforme de práctica de MSBY y arrastrando su bolsa de deportes con una mano. Al parecer la práctica había sido dura.

—Estoy en casa.— Anunció cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Caminando con pasos lentos hacia Kuroo con la intención darle un corto beso en los labios a modo de saludo, el cual el pelinegro recibió con gusto.

— Bienvenido. — Saludo Kuroo saliendo de su escondite entre la cobija para apagar el televisor y dejar control en la mesa. Dejando al descubierto la ropa que traía. 

—¿Esa es mi playera de Fukurodani?— Preguntó algo sorprendido en el momento que su cansancio se había quedado de lado y procesaba la imagen de Kuroo frente a él.

— Yo no recuerdo tener una propia — Respondió socarronamente, dándole un trago a su taza de café ya fría, pero que aún servía para esconder la sonrisa burlona que mostraban sus labios.

Bokuto dio un paso más cerca de él, haciendo que Kuroo lo mirara curioso desde su posición en el sillón. Viendo como Koutaro lo miró atentamente antes de colocar una mano en su barbilla en un gesto pensante y asentir varias veces.

—Te queda muy bien mi uniforme—Comentó completamente convencido.

—Lo sé, todo me queda perfecto— Respondió confiadamente mientras palmeaba el lugar junto a él, indicándole a Bokuto que tomara asiento. En cambio, Bokuto se sentó un poco más alejado de donde Kuroo le había indicado para poder recostarse y acomodar plácidamente su cabeza en el regazo del pelinegro y cuyas manos no habían tardado en encontrar su lugar entre las hebras de cabello de Bokuto.

— Incluso me queda mejor que a ti —Acotó con una sonrisa, agachándose lo suficiente para colocar un beso en la frente de Bokuto.

—Quisieras— Fue la corta respuesta entre risas que obtuvo por su comentario. — Tal vez deberías probar con el de MSBY, o mejor aún, ¡El de Japón! Y usarlo cuando veas mis partidos. —Sugirió con emoción, refiriéndose a los partidos de los próximos Juegos Olímpicos.

—No suena mal, pero por mas que me gustaría usar uno de tus uniformes, te recuerdo que yo debo ir como integrante de la JVA y debo usar un traje —Recordó mientras seguía pasando sus manos por el cabello de Bokuto, acariciando suavemente su cabellera, haciendo que Bokuto cerrara los ojos, sintiéndose completamente relajado bajo su tacto.

—Aún así, también te ves muy bien en traje. — Halago Bokuto aún con los ojos cerrados — Sabes, verte con ese uniforme e imaginarte en los demás, solo me hace pensar en lo bien que te quedaría mi apellido también.

— OYA OYA ¿Eso es una propuesta?—Preguntó Kuroo en tono algo juguetón mientras detenía su suministro de caricias para que Bokuto abriera los ojos.

—Muy posiblemente. —Contestó abriendo solo un ojo para ver el rostro del pelinegro,mientras tomaba una de las manos de Kuroo y la llevaba de nuevo a su cabellera para que siguiera con el juego en su pelo.

— Umm entonces lo pensaré— Respondió reanudando sus caricias para satisfacción del mayor.

Tal vez Kuroo ya no podía usar uniformes propios de voleibol, como lo hizo durante mucho tiempo, pero se sentía bien con eso, la idea de ayudar a personas, como su novio Bokuto, a vestir aquellos uniformes que tanto le gustaban y llenaban orgullo, era suficiente para él. Además, siempre podría tomar prestado alguno de sus uniformes.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño escrito.  
> Si encuentran algún error favor de avisarme y lo arreglare de inmediato. Gracias por leer


End file.
